


气味

by hydrviolence



Series: 没棺材 [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: E03S07后





	气味

**Author's Note:**

> 简介：AU。睡床不睡棺材，Rosen太太是BOSS，除此之外情节和E03S07前情节没有不同的AU。  
> 警告：疑似洗白Eccarius(?)，要么就是疑似黑化Eccarius(?)……

回到Rosen太太家，把车停进车库，Eccarius又在车里坐着，待了一会儿，才进屋。屋子里弥漫着香甜的味道，他循着气味进了厨房，果不其然，Rosen太太又在做点心了。热气和香气交织，收音机里传来的温柔情歌被一阵阵杂音弄得断断续续。蛋糕在烤箱里烤着，Rosen太太背对着他，就着水池刷洗沾着糖浆的小锅。  
“Rosen太太。”Eccarius打招呼，“我回来了。”  
“哦……”Rosen太太转过身来，笑起来，她笑的时候会露出牙齿，“太好了，你回来的正是时候。我烤了翻转菠萝蛋糕，这就出炉了。”说着，又回头继续对付那只小锅。  
“闻起来很香。”Eccarius嗅着菠萝和糖的味道，打开食橱，从谷物早餐和咖啡之间的塑料储物盒里取出采血袋、酒精、棉签和加药塞，摆在桌上。Rosen太太已经收拾过桌子了。擦掉溅出的蛋液、糖浆和撒在碗外面的面粉。她喜欢在点心放进烤箱后立刻开始打扫，抹去做饭的痕迹，垃圾送进垃圾桶、碗和锅都刷得像没有用过，连抹布也要洗干净晾起来。她要求一切在该在的地方，她就是这样的人。桌子上，连木板的缝隙都是干净的，因为刚刚被擦过，微微有点发潮。  
“今天顺利吗？”Rosen太太把锅用水冲洗最后一遍，“感觉用的时间比以往要长。”  
“还算顺利。”Eccarius回答，“没有意外发生。她有点惊恐，所以……可能多花了点时间。”  
“你不该告诉她。会影响味道。”  
“嗯，是。”  
“但你忍不住，是吗？”水冲进锅里，哗哗响。  
Eccarius微笑了一下。  
“以后不要这样了。”Rosen太太关掉水龙头，扭头看了Eccarius一眼，“你最好把外套脱掉，厨房里太热了，搞不好会中暑。”  
Eccarius脱下外套，搭在椅背上。他扶着椅背，看着Rosen太太把锅擦干了，放起来。等到她开始洗手，Eccarius在桌边的椅子上坐下，把左臂的衬衣袖子卷起来。  
Rosen太太擦干净手，端来一个空着的小茶杯，她把茶杯放在桌子上，在Eccarius对面的位置坐下。“厨房里太热了。”她推了一下眼睛。  
“你也最好脱掉围裙。”Eccarius微笑着建议。  
“哦，对啊，我怎么没想到呢。”Rosen太太站起来，脱掉围裙，把它挂起来，又回来坐下，叹了口气。  
Eccarius把胳膊放在桌子上，等待着。  
Rosen太太摘下眼镜，擦了擦镜片，戴上，又推了一下。才伸手拧开装酒精的瓶子，取出棉签蘸了一下，给Eccarius胳膊上准备下针的位置消毒。有时候，其实是刚开始的时候，Eccarius觉得她这样做并不是因为担心他伤口感染，而是因为她觉得污浊、不洁。  
她把针头扎进他的胳膊。他们等着血装满采血袋。收音机里的歌断断续续地播着，烤箱里传出焦糖和菠萝的甜味，阳光从百叶窗的缝隙进来，在地面铺成平行的明暗交替的条纹。他闻着菠萝蛋糕的味道，看着光影的条纹，一根一根地数。厨房里确实有点热。  
采血袋装满。Rosen太太拔下针头，Eccarius用食指按住针眼，这个小伤口很快就会愈合。Rosen太太封上袋子，把软管里剩余的血导入小茶杯，起身把血袋放进冰箱，把软管扔进垃圾桶，又洗了手，才回来，端起茶杯，抿了一小口。  
Eccarius看着她品尝。“怎么样？”  
Rosen太太抿着嘴唇，半是吸掉半是舔掉上面沾的血。她不喜欢嘴唇上有血。“不坏。有一点……生硬、锋利……”她说，“还有一点……”她没说完，改了口，“不错。”她又端起茶杯，这次喝了稍微大点的一口。  
Eccarius松开压在手臂上的食指，针眼已经愈合，指尖上沾有一点血，差不多干了。他把手指送到嘴边，舔了一下。没什么味道，他自己的血尝起来寡淡无味。  
“哦，Eccarius……你该先洗手。”Rosen太太的态度像奶奶看见用脏手抓糖的孙子。  
“好的，我这就洗手。”Eccarius是个听话的孩子。  
这时候，烤箱发出叮的一声。“时间刚好，不是吗？”Rosen太太开心地喝掉茶杯里剩下的血，把杯子放进水池，戴上隔热手套，取出烤好的翻转菠萝蛋糕，以与年龄不符的麻利动作给蛋糕脱模。“你一定得尝一块。”  
“恭敬不如从命。”  
Rosen太太的蛋糕确实好吃得要命。菠萝甜蜜多汁，蛋糕完全不干，和菠萝一起吃下，味道好极了。令人感到幸福，Eccarius这么想，也这么说了：“你的蛋糕是一小块盛在盘子里的幸福。”  
“而你，还是这么会说话。”Rosen太太洗干净装过血的小茶杯，擦干，往里面到了半杯茶，坐回桌边，看着Eccarius。和所有觉得孙子永远吃不饱的奶奶一个样，慈祥而满意地看着孙子狼吞虎咽吃掉自己提供的食物。  
Eccarius抬头看到她，微微一笑，低头挑一块菠萝吃，他想也没想地开口问：“你打算怎么处理Cassidy？”话一出口，Eccarius就立刻后悔了。她会发现，接下来，她就会问：“你喜欢他？”  
她没问。“看着办。”Rosen太太说，“先看看，再说。”  
Eccarius决定不如直说。“我喜欢他。”他抬头直视Rosen太太，摆上他自认为最得Rosen太太喜爱的笑容，“可以让Cassidy像我这样吗？”  
“哦，你喜欢他？！这个消息真是非常甜蜜。”Rosen太太放下茶杯，把两手握在一起，“非常可爱。”  
“是的。”Eccarius保持微笑。  
“但是，有一个问题，他是个毒虫。他亲口对我说自己抽了一天。这可不好。”  
“我可以让他戒掉。”  
“过去没有办法‘戒掉’，他已经把脏东西送进体内了。”  
Eccarius无法反驳，也无法解决。  
“所以，我们还是看着办。先看看。”Rosen太太拿起茶杯，结束对话。  
Eccarius吃掉蛋糕，向Rosen太太道别，在菠萝和蛋糕的香气中，拿起外套，回地下室。

Cassidy在地下室睡觉，睡在Eccarius给他买的床上。没有穿上衣，四肢摊开，暴露着胸腹和喉咙，睡得又沉又安静。  
Eccarius抱着外套看着Cassidy，不明白他怎么能睡得如此毫无防备。好吧，“毫无防备”正是他的目的，是他安排了种种活动让Cassidy放弃警惕。现在，他可以扑上去，撕开Cassidy的喉咙，当作一瓶陈酿美酒，在床上喝干他。  
Eccarius扔下外套，走到床边坐下，躺下，靠近Cassidy，凑过去，将嘴唇贴住Cassidy的颈部，感到他的血管在他嘴唇下跳动，比平时更明晰地分辨着Cassidy的气味。  
记忆是奇妙的东西。活的时间太久，记忆会变得模糊，但也并不尽然。很久之前的事情，反而比不久之前的事情记得更清晰。比如，Eccarius可以清楚地记起他小时候的事情，他的床、床边的地板，铺在地板上的阳光和窗棂的影子，他的小被子的花纹和气味。如果再闻到相同的气味，他仍然能辨认出来。他还记得母亲的手、袖口和裙子边，面容已经记不得了。仅有一点母亲的回忆来自童年，而不是长大以后。从童年结束到变成吸血鬼的这段时间，几乎没有记忆留下来，成为吸血鬼后的前几年，有些记忆留下来，但后面就只是一片无法分辨细节的模糊色彩：天空的墨蓝、血和绸缎的红色、灯罩的绿色、月和街灯的黄色，颜色混合在一起，旋转、涂抹、流淌、侵占，最终凝固。他不知道自己还能记住什么。  
但是，他会记住这一刻，在黄昏的光里，在猩红的床上，亲吻Cassidy的时刻。Eccarius相信他能记住，把这一片刻刻进脑子，很多年之后，他仍然会想起来，想起阳光、想起他们的新床、Cassidy的纹身、Cassidy身体的温度、亲吻Cassidy的感觉、Cassidy的气味。再次闻到相同的气味，他会记起来，于是认出Cassidy，他所亲吻过的。对气味的记忆最容易忘又最难消除，如果不再闻到，像是忘记，一旦再次闻到，又像从未忘记，当时的一切又在眼前。  
他会记住。Eccarius对自己说，他永远记得。  
他过去这样想过吗？  
在所有被他遗忘的时刻里，是否在某些时刻，他一门心思想着：我要记住这个时刻。然而，最终还是忘记。  
如果他已经忘记，怎么能记得自己想要记住？  
Eccarius撤回身，发现Cassidy已经醒了，扭过头来看见到他，就微笑起来。Eccarius也不由微笑起来。Cassidy吻他时，Eccarius就把所有忧心的事情和烦心的念头都忘光了。

Eccarius在半夜醒来，有片刻无法分辨自己的身体。  
人睡得昏昏沉沉时可能会有这种感觉——不知道自己的手放在哪里，不知道自己的脚放在哪里；或者，感觉自己的手放在体侧，但实际上手放在肚子上。  
Eccarius就遇到了这种情况，只不过更复杂一些。他和Cassidy睡在一起，结果是：他有点儿分不清自己的手脚和Cassidy的手脚。刚刚醒来时，感觉他们融合在一起，不分彼此，是某种长着八只触手的生物。  
过了一会儿，在尝试动了动身体之后，Eccarius才又找出自己的胳膊腿儿来。“找出自己”令他感到一点微妙的不快，或者失望。Eccarius闭上眼睛，想尽快再次滑进昏睡，在混沌中和Cassidy纠缠在一起。  
这时候，他听到了Cassidy的声音，声音很低，难以分辨，但确实是Cassidy的声音在咕哝着什么。Eccarius终于明白自己为什么会醒，Cassidy的梦话把他吵醒了。  
Eccarius又睁开眼睛，更靠近Cassidy，分辨含混的话语。“杀了我。”他在梦里说，“让我死。”他说，“让我死。让我死。让我死……”不停地低声重复重复，直到变成背景噪音。  
Eccarius把Cassidy推醒。  
Cassidy睁开眼睛，半睡半醒时他显得疲倦又孤独，这两种状态像他的纹身，刻在身上，刚醒时还没来得及被“清醒”的衣服遮住。Eccarius知道Cassidy孤独。纠正，那个Eccarius知道Cassidy孤独。有两个Eccarius，一个是假的，做幌子挂在外面，他穿着做作的衣服，摆出可笑的姿态，露出虚伪的笑容，他能了解人心，也擅长操控人心。真正的Eccarius藏在里面，什么都不思考、什么都不记忆、什么都不想了解，它只知道食物、性、夜晚的飞行，在楼顶看着灯光熄灭、月亮落下。它会高兴、会愤怒，但不知道痛苦、悲伤、孤单或其他情感是何物。它让外面的Eccarius自动运行，模拟人类情绪，给它食物及其他。  
现在，把Cassidy摇醒的Eccarius是哪个Eccarius？曾经亲吻Cassidy的Eccarius又是哪一个Eccarius？他不知道。也许两个都是，也许两个都不是，而是另一个。假的Eccarius知道Cassidy孤独，而这一个Eccarius看到Cassidy的孤独时，发现自己是孤独。他第一次意识到自己感觉孤独。  
“Cassidy。”他叫Cassidy的名字。  
Cassidy醒透彻了，反应过来自己在哪儿，也认出眼前是谁。“Eccarius？”孤独和疲倦的神情消失了，“呃……那是你的手？”他傻笑起来，“刚才以为那是我的手。太好笑了。等等，我感觉一下我的脚趾在哪儿……”  
“你还好吗？噩梦？”Eccarius问。  
“我把你吵醒了？”Cassidy忙着活动脚趾，“据说我会打鼾，也许还有磨牙。我该提前告诉你，如果我打鼾吵得你不能睡觉，就把我摇醒。”  
“不是打鼾。是梦话。你说梦话。”  
“梦话？过去还没有人汇报过我说梦话。”Cassidy分清楚了他的腿在哪儿，开始好玩地踢Eccarius的腿，“以后我的提示里得再加一条：可能说梦话把人吵醒。”  
“你做什么梦了？”  
Cassidy皱了皱眉头，他不记得做了梦。“好像没做什么梦。我说什么梦话了？”  
“你不记得？不知道？”  
“不。我说什么了？特别蠢的话？还是糟糕的话？哦，天呢，我没有说我爱Justin Bieber吧？”  
“你没说这个。”  
“那是什么？我开始好奇了。”  
“我没听清。”Eccarius撒谎。  
“令人失望。没准儿我在梦里能说出预言，或者启示。那样我就可以去算命，或者被供奉，而且不必看水晶球……”  
“不是预言。”Eccarius打断他，“既不是预言，也不是启示。”  
“你不是没有听清吗？”  
“但我知道，不是预言也不是启示。”Eccarius抬手安抚Cassidy，“大概不是什么，没什么意义。还是睡觉吧。”  
“嗯……”Cassidy哼唧了一声，老实下来，满足地接受爱抚。过了一会儿，他探身搂了Eccarius一下，又撤回手臂躺好。  
Eccarius不禁微笑，Cassidy的气息就在他身边，他分辨着他的气味。第一次见面时，Cassidy的气味掩盖在污秽、血、酒和药物的气味之下，洗澡之后就明显多了。他们在一起时间越长，Cassidy的气味就越容易分辨。  
他摸索着找到Cassidy的手，握住，感到Cassidy也回握他的手。  
Cassidy会活下去，会活很长时间，Eccarius在睡着前想。而Eccarius会记住这个时刻，像镌刻一样记住。

 

 

完


End file.
